


Final Fantasy XIV Reader Inserts

by Finfy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Romance, Spoilers, Spoilers for The Vault, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finfy/pseuds/Finfy
Summary: [WoL!Reader x Various]The Warrior of Light has friends all around her.Some are closer to her than others and see a side of her that rarely anyone will ever witness.





	1. Alphinaud Leveilleur - Have Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Alphinaud is of age in this one, whatever that means for Elezen. I tried my best but I am not too sure about this one. Ah well, still hope you like it.

His mind had been reeling, it wouldn't stop conjuring up more and more frightening ways your current mission could go wrong in so many ways. Blood tainting the snow around you crimson red.

He knew that Haurchefant would not leave your side, as well as everyone who accompanied you to the battle but he could feel his blood boiling at the way the blue haired man looked at you. As he shared laughs with you while  _he_  had been wailing in his own self-hatred, too caught up in his own dark thoughts to even notice how much you had been truly suffering watching as so many of your perished by their side.

He had never considered your feelings, truly. Only selfishly he strived to make Eorzea a better place, being blind to the obvious for the longest of times.

He felt  _useless_. He had finally reached adulthood but alas he felt like the same naïve youngling that he had been when he first met you. Even after five summers, he felt like nothing had changed besides his height. He had fought several times by your side now but never had he felt like he was making a difference.

The only thing he was versed in were political negotiations and discussions. Alas, it was all he was good at...

* * *

Estinien watched the impatient young man walk up and down the small dimly lit room they had been staying at , anxiously waiting for the Warrior of Light to put an end to the recent summoned primal near Coerthas. The restless pacing of the young Elezen slowly driving the dragoon up the walls.

"You ought to stop worrying kid."

"I would appreciate it if you would stop referring to me as a child." The younger white haired man uttered, cheeks reddening as the infuriating – no irritating dragoon stood beside him, a wide knowing smile on his lips as he watched the youth ball his fists at his side in frustration.

"You are quite more than a few summers younger than her." The older man said, laying a hand on Alphinauds much smaller shoulder.

"What are you implying?" he spat back with more venom than he had originally intended.

"You're a charming young man Master Alphinaud. Your magic is formidable, as is your way with words but words will not resolved every conflict [Name] will encounter. Danger be on her path."

"I am more than aware of that."

"I understand that you are fond of her but she is not alone. Calm yourself and have faith in her as well as our friends."

Shrugging the heavy armored hand off his shoulder, he picked up his coat as he made his way over towards the exit in quick strides, the heat of the room and the dragoons words burning inside his ears were getting to his head, making his palms sweaty and fringe cling to his face.

He felt  _sick._

"I need some cold air, excuse me..." he murmured, burying his chin inside the warm fur of the dark winter coat Tataru had recently gifted him. Quietly thanking her, he pulled the coat tighter around his slender waist as he pushed open the doors, only to be greeted by the freezing storm raging outside.

_His mind wouldn't stop conjuring up your face, lit with a carefree laugh as you sat next to Master Haurchefant and Sir Aymeric, happily drinking a steaming cup of sweet hot chocolate with the two Elezen, while he could only sit in misery, watching with a lingering bitter taste in his mouth that not even the sweetest chocolate could wash away._

His white hair whipping around his face as he tried to make out anything in the blizzard and the setting dark as he made his way through the deep snow covering the streets of Ishgard when another shadow of a person ran into him.

With a high pitched yelp the young Elezen lost his footing, trying to grab hold of anything to keep him from falling as he pulled the poor unfortunate individual down with him.

"Woah!"

Opening his blue eyes, they met with familiar wide [e/c] orbs that looked down, peering at his face through the storm of snowflakes in surprise. He could feel his cheeks flushing as he quickly scrambled away from the [class] lying in the snow, offering his hand to pull her back on her feet.

Grabbing his hand, she laughed as he pulled together all his strength to pick her off the ground.

"Alphinaud, you surprised me!" she said dusting off her coat from the snow, watching his shaking form with cheeks flushed brightly.

"You are back!" he whispered, eyes searching for any injuries [Name] might have suffered in battle. A heavy stone fell from his heart as you seemed to not have suffered any visible damage.

Taking his pale hands in her [s/c] ones, she smiled as she watch his slender fingers wrap around hers tightly in return. They were warm while hers were freezing and had completely turned red from the biting cold.

"Thank the twelve, you are alive!" His eyes settled gently on her. "'Twas a torture to wait."

A huge burden was lifted from his shoulders. He could feel his heartbeat quickening, knowing that you were safe and back at his side.

A moment passed until he could feel the burning cold of your fingers through his thin gloves. "You are freezing my friend. The Gration must have frozen you down to the bone!" he said as he immediately pulled her with him back towards their sanctuary, he had just previously bolted from. "Come, the fire in the hearth is burning." 

He couldn't help but wish that he would not be wearing his gloves right now, wanting to share the warmth of his skin with her.

* * *

 

Estiniens head shot up from the documents he had been lazily reading over as Alphinaud and the Warrior of Light stormed through the door, the wind shoving them inside along with a heap of snow by their feet.

"Welcome back you two." He chimed. The Warrior of Light grinned at him as she shook the snow from her shoes and coat as she closed the door behind the two of them.

Putting down the documents he had previously been reading, he smiled at the two of them shaking from the cold - hand in hand.

"Never did I doubt you, Warrior of Light... unlike some. You were gone so long that Master Alphinaud here nigh lost his wits with worry!"

The white haired Elezen quickly shot him a disapproving glare as the young man bit his lip, trying to keep himself from uttering a curse as he reluctantly let go of her hand to pull his gloves from his finger, throwing them on a nearby table.

Oh, but Estinien loved picking at the poor shy Elezen when [Name] was around. He was flustered so easily. "Fretting like a maid for her sweetheart, he was!" he said, a wide smirk on his lips.

"Estinien! Was that truly necessary!?" Alphinaud sputtered.

[Name] chuckled loudly as the young man's ears blushed scarlet as he avoided both of their eyes, before he pulled her along to the warm back of the room, taking her soaked coat and his own off to hang them up to dry near the fire.

With a heartfelt laugh the dragoon watched the flushed Elezen as he quickly shuffled towards the stove to pour his dear a warm cup of chocolate. "Hahaha... Not truly necessary – but certainly  _true_."

"Is that true, Alphianud?" she giggeld.

"Ahem. Please do not try to embarrass me. " The young man cleared his throat, ignoring the dragoon as he went back to [Name], pressing a cup into her hand as he lead her towards the comforting warmth of the fire burning merrily in the back.

The way they were interacting screamed young love to Estinien – reminding him of young  _normal_ couples in Gridania who would not face death almost every single day of their life. It was darling to see a relationship change over time, from a once purely advantageously one to a deep bond of trust and – love. Even with the imminent danger around every corner and the Primals at their very doorstep.

Standing so close to her, Estinien noticed that Alphinaud barely had to raise his head anymore to meet the Warriors eyes with his. Soon the boy would surely tower over her as Elezen tend to do.

Maybe the youngling did have a chance, Estinien mused as her hand closed around the slender hand of the Elezen beside her as they settled down near the burning fire.

* * *

 

Alphinaud could feel his already crimson ears burn even warmer as he felt her shuffle closer to him. He had pulled a warm blanked around her while she had been cuddling up to him since she had arrived, sipping her warm chocolate that was finally warming her frozen bones.

"I am sorry." He said, eyes downcast as he watched the flames lick at the wood slowly. Her head shot up trying to meet his blue uncertain eyes as she gripped his hand tighter.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I was not able to fight with you, I... I will never be able to stand by your side." Gulping, his eyes finally met hers again. "I can never protect you. I am useless."

Her eyes went wide at his self-deprecating words. She was aware that he had blamed himself and his actions for many of the things that had been happening to the Scions but he was not the only one that had been at fault. No one had seen the betrayal of the Crystal Braves coming.

"Alphinaud..." she whispered, her hand coming up to brush a stray white lock behind his pointed ear.

Her heart was breaking for the man in front of her. She knew his pain too well. She was lucky that she had so many friends standing by her side, supporting her every move – and his kind and honest words had always lifted her spirits even in their darkest times.

His words more powerful than any oh her weapons could ever possibly be.

“You will always be enough for me.”

He could hear his blood rushing through his ears as his heart hammered inside of his chest. He could feel his unsteady fingers shaking under hers. He had noticed the way his behavior changed towards her for a while now. The way she made his heart jump every time she was close to him.

"[Name]..."

She was no longer just a simple pawn in his play – he knew that now.

"Alphinaud?"

"Ah... but I..." he heard himself mutter, not one coherent sentence forming inside of his mind as both of their bodies unconsciously leaned forward as their lips almost brushed together.

**"AHEM!"**

Startled the both of them looked up to see Estinien and a grinning Haurchefant.

They had been so absorbed in each other that they did not even hear the commander enter their estate.

"By the six, how about you two lovebirds find a room where you can fawn over each other for the rest of the night without disturbing me?"

"Ah leave them be you grumpy mug! They deserve some peace and quiet." the cheerful Elezen beside Estinien quipped as he watched the two blush bright red.

With a huff the young man jumped up to his feet. "If you wish. [Name] let us leave." He said pulling the poor [race] girl along with him, leaving the two Elezen stunned as they watched Alphinaud drag the Warrior of Light towards his room.

Haurchefant watched them with wide eyes. "My, the young Master certainly is growing bold. I am almost jealous!"

"Indeed. I wonder who is at fault."

"Ah, not me of course!"

"Of course." Estinien said dismissively as he returned to reading his documents.


	2. Alphinaud Leveilleur - Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the beautiful pictures Alphinaud drew when we were searching for Gosetsu and Yugiri.

Alphinaud couldn't help heaving a frustrated sigh as he tried to wipe off the charcoal that had just smudged the delicate features of the [race] on the rough paper on the table, from the almost black palm of his hand.

Frustrated he flipped over another drawing that failed to capture those deep [e/c] eyes that were haunting him in every waking moment his head was not busy with politics and plans for their future operations beyond the wall.

With a frown, he looked over towards the near perfect drawing of Lady Yugiri and Gensetsu, he had made before, on his side. It was only [Name] he was not able not bring to paper. His skills felt inadequate to portray even the slightest bit of the beauty and strength you held in his eyes, as well as your ever-present mortality that weighted heavy on his mind. The very eyes that even followed him even into his dreams and his sleepless nights.

Every time you would leave to fight yet another primal or other foe that threatened the peace of Eorzea, Alphinaud wished he could be at your side. All throughout your adventures in the snowy lands of Ishgard he was finally able to stand with you, but now he was needed elsewhere and it was up to his dear sister to walk this painful road with you.

And Seven Hells, her timing has always been frighteningly perfect to ruin his already dreadful mood.

Returning from a simple fetch quest Alisaie and the Warrior of Light were dearly in need of a good night’s rest. It was quite curious to see Alphinaud still awake at this very late hour – especially coal in smudged hands and lost deep in thought.

"I have not seen you draw in a long-time brother. What has roused that inspiration of yours?"

Alisaie's curious words quickly pulled him from his reverie as he turned his head towards her to send a quick nod as greeting in hopes she would leave him be, before his gaze fell onto your tired but unharmed figure following on Alisaie's heels as she struts towards him.

He felt himself let out a tired sigh as his worries about you had yet again been proved to be unnecessary. You would prevail any danger.

"Nothing of interest I assure you." He answered and quietly mouthed a simple greeting to you before he turned back to his sketch, trying to focus his mind back onto the drawing.

But tonight, it seemed she really had to get back on all the teasing she had missed out on. Leaning over his shoulder, his twin tried to peek at whatever he had been working on, but he quickly shut the sketchbook before she could even catch tiny a glimpse.

"My dear brother is not just good with words but also quite talented in the arts." Alisaie said with pride and a devilish grin. She would have none of that as she snatched away the sketchbook her brother had been clinging to desperately.

"Sister please." pleading as he tried to take it back from her, but to no avail. She was already flipping through the pages one by one. Alphinaud could feel his heart hammering in his chest and prayed to the Twelve Alisaie would have mercy on him and his pride.

"Oh, I see." She said teasingly, as she finally happened upon one of the many sketches he had drawn of the Warrior of Light. "So you have found your favourite subject I presume?"

"Tis none of your business my _dear_ sister!"

Curious your eyes fell onto the book inside Alisaie's hands as she studied the pages. "Would you show them to me as well, Alphinaud?" [Name] asked with an innocent smile on her lips as she watched the twins bicker.

"N-No I cannot!" He said as his gaze shot towards you, panic filling his voice at the prospect of you discovering his silly infatuation with you.

"Oh?"

"Please do not fret, brother. I am sure [Name] will be honoured to see your art." Alisaie snickered, before she handed the sketchbook back to her brother, who instantly clutched it securely to his chest.

"Oh why, thank you!" He snapped at his sister before he quickly stormed out of the room towards his personal room in the Baikaro Inn, a blush burning his cheeks as he furiously stomped up the stairs, shutting his door with a loud bang as other guests just looked at him curiously.

You could only watch him leave with wide eyes as Alisaie grinned to herself. Your gaze was quickly drawn towards the floor where some loose pages of the sketchbook the young Elezen had run off with, were scattered about.

Kneeling down you gathered them together, glancing over the various faces of your friends and comrades. The faces you had grown to love so dearly throughout your journey over the frozen wastes, the dry deserts and towering mountains.

But there, beneath the faces of your friends, was you – smiling at your own tired self with eyes glowing with happiness. You could feel your heart beating faster as your breath caught inside your throat as a smile, mirroring the one on the sketch, brightened your face. Alisaie watched you gather the pages into your arms in a gleeful mood before you got up to hand them to her.

"Ha! I reckon it might be best for you to bring them back to Alphy.  Mayhap I angered him." She said refusing to take the drawings from your arms. "I am sure he would rather see your face than mine." Stifling a yawn, she turned back once more for a simple "goodnight" and made her way up towards the scion’s private rooms, leaving you to your own quiet thoughts.

* * *

 

Holding your breath, you collected all the courage you had as you knocked hesitantly onto the wooden door of Alphinauds room. Waiting patiently for him to open the door you twisted your hands into the soft fabric of your casual clothes, until you hear a loud bang and someone quickly running over to open the door angrily in front of you. "I told you to leave me alone Alis-" he yelled, but his voice died as he quickly swallowed his breath, eyes locked onto your own [e/c] ones, his frown quickly disappearing from his lips.

With a smile, you handed him the drawings he had lost on his way. "Here. You lost these downstairs." you said, offering the sketches to him.

"O-oh..." eyes downcast, he whispered a quiet thank you as he took the drawings from your hands. Before he shuffled back inside to place them back safely between the pages of his sketchbook.

Noticing you not moving even an inch from the door is eyes quickly darted between his sketchbook and the door before his quiet voice broke the silence again. "Would you like to come in [Name]?"

"You do not mind me intruding?"

Sitting back down onto the comfortable looking tatami that cushioned the floor next to the warm stove that kept the room warm and picked up his sketchbook and a used piece of charcoal. "Of course not." Alphinaud mumbled into his collar before he returned to drawing.

Slowly you made your way over towards the boy on the ground and sat on the side next to him, only for your eyes to be caught by the way his slender fingers moved over the page with fluid and practiced motion – he was drawing the perfect imagine of Lyse onto the page. It looked so easy to you any you couldn't help but envy the young Elezen for his talent.

"She is beautiful." you mumbled, too captivated to form eloquent words that could describe your awe.

With a blush, he shot you a quick glance before his eyes were glued onto the paper under his hand again. "It is nothing special really."

"I digress! They are really good, Alphiaud - do not sell yourself short. I had never thought you an artist but your talent is quite impressive. Although I must say, you make me look more beautiful than reality does."

"What? I humbly disagree!" He answered, waving his hands around in disagreement to further his point. "I have tried several times, with no success. You seem to be... so elusive – always far away from beyond any mortal. It can never come close to the real impervious Warrior of Light. I have spent summers by your side and I feel none the wiser. I just wish -"

With a sigh, he returned to his drawing without finishing the words that had made their way from his heart without thinking onto his tongue. His right fingers clenching into a tight fist as he bit his lip to stop the torrent of words that wanted to slip past them in your presence.

"If you like you could draw me now?" you asked with a content smile. You could almost see the tip of his long pointy ears turn red at your words, as his hand came towards his lips to stifle the caught that escaped his throat.

"Uhm – excuse me?"

"I thought it might be helpful - if it is a bad ide-"

"N-No no, please! It is a splendid idea!" He said, waving his hands desperately in front of him before he quickly found an empty page in his sketchbook to start.

Quietly you shuffled closer, now sitting almost in front of him as he studied your features with a concentrated frown. The soft scratching of charcoal on paper and your own shallow breaths were the only sound filling your ears.

You could feel his eyes resting on you – and you only, as they slowly traced along the edge of your delicate lips, trying to capture the slight curve of your cupids bow as his own tongue absentmindedly wetted his own.

With a beating heart, your gaze followed the motion as you eyed his slightly chapped lips, as your mind conjured up the most inappropriate thoughts you had ever had in his presence. What would they feel like against your own? Would they move softly against your own, or claim them with passion?

Your mind quickly drifting off to a fantasy growing inside of your mind but with a jolt your mind returned to reality, a delicate hand on your cheek. Surprised your eyes met Alphinaud's blue ones that were wide with surprise – as if he had thought you would not wake from his gentle touch on your soft [s/c] skin.

"Alphinaud?"

"I did not mean to startle you but you were dozing off, ‘twas not my intention. Mayhap I have kept you up too late?”

His hand quickly darted back before he noticed the charcoal that now coloured your cheek. "Oh! I apologize. I forgot that my hands are quite dirty from drawing." He said smiling widely at his own distractedness as his hand returned to your burning cheek, wiping at the black staining your cheeks as he tried to remove them. But it only made matters worse. He chuckled as he accidentally smeared the charcoal over your nose.

It always felt like Alphianud tried to control his feelings unlike his sister who burned bright with a fiery passion, but now he was here; hand resting gently on your cheek as his genuine laughter rang like a sweet melody in your ears.

It was a gesture so intimate – it made your heart dance for the young Elezen sitting in front of you. You couldn't help but lean in closer. Eyes slowly closing your hand came up to catch his own slender fingers, pressing them harder against your cheek as you closed the distance.

Alphinaud’s whole body froze at the touch of your lips on his, eyes wide, staring at you in disbelieve.

Quickly you broke away when he did not return your kiss. Your pulse was quickening as you could feel panic quickening your pulse. _Had you done wrong and overstepped your boundaries?_

"I-I am so sorry... I-"

In an instant Alphinaud's hand wrapped tightly around your arms as he pulled you closer, burying his face awkwardly in your shoulder as he tried to calm his beating heart and his uneven breath.

As if he knew exactly what was going on inside of your head his hand wrapped around your own. "Do not apologize, please!" he said quickly, as if to try and assure you that your thoughts were far from the truth.

Arms wrapping around your middle he pulled you flush against him. Slowly Alphinaud found the courage to meet your [e/c] eyes and you could only stare in his own deep blue ones before his lips crashed back down onto yours, capturing them in an unexceptionally passionate kiss. His lips gently hungrily against yours lit a fire in the pit of your stomach as you clung to him – wanting to be even closer before you had to break away, catching your breath again as you stared back at him with a content smile.  

With a sigh and the whisper of your name he pulled back cheeks flushing scarlet, it seemed the realization of what had just transpired between the two of you hit him like a Primal’s fury. Quickly a hand came up to hide his mouth as even his ears were now glowing bright red.

"Do not apologize [Name]." he mumbled into his hand, voice barely audible. “Never do.”

Your heart was still racing as you watched him intendedly, trying to decipher the emotions behind his burning eyes. You didn’t want him to say there words out of pity as to not hurt you or your feelings. “It was not right for me to put you on the sport like this. I am sorry. You do not have to be considerate of my feelings Alphinaud.”

“My feelings for you have been more than pure and simple friendship for quite some time now.” he answered, watching your face light up with happiness at his words. “Never did I dream to act on them mind you, but this was a rather... pleasant surprise.”

“But you did.”

“No, ‘twas you my friend, who kissed me!”

“Are we still mere friends now Alphianud?” you jested, as you pulled back a strand of his white hair that you had accidentally tugged out of his braid before.

“O-oh. I- I mean…” Alphinaud stuttered, closing his eyes he cleared his throat before he pulled back from you to put a hand under his chin in mock thought. “If you say it like this, I might have to find a more fitting term - indeed.”

Smiling brightly, you watched him frown at the forgotten drawing that was now crumbled inside of his lap. “Huh, what a waste. This one turned out quite well…”

“You can draw another thousands of me until you are satisfied. I won’t leave your side.”

At your words, his eyes lit up as he threw the crumbled drawing into the fire next to him. “Well… then let me try again, my love.”


	3. Zenos Yae Galvus - Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stormblood Ending Spoilers ahead! Also warning for suicide and a bit of graphic violence?

The royal hunt was over.

When he fell from the sky you could only watch, legs glued onto the ground as your body felt like lead. Your fellow scions were slowly closing in quickly as they tried to reason with the man-made monster in front of you.

But no words of theirs were reaching your or his ears until you saw Zenos fingers twitch around the hilt of his sword as they gripped it tighter.

You could only watch in shock as he slowly drew his sword up to the delicate white skin of his neck and it felt like time had stopped the second his gaze met yours. His attention was solely lying on you. And in this very moment his once emotionless and unhuman cold eyes were alive and filled with life.

“Goodbye my first friend. My enemy.” and with one quick slash of his sword, he severed the thick branches of his carotid - falling limply down to his knees as his own warm blood tainted the beautiful pink flowers to his feet in a deep scarlet red that was only intensified by the vivid colours of the setting sun on the horizon.

But before Lyse could even move an inch you were beside him as his body fell limply into your arms. The strength that had been coursing through his body just mere second ago leaving him as quickly as the thick blood poured from the cut artery on his neck.

Not even the desperate press of your hand onto the deep cut could stop the inventible. You could feel the warm liquid running through your cold fingers as you watched the life leaving his eyes in horror.

You could hear your friends yell behind you - their words drowned out by the rapid beating of your own heart and the feeling of his slowing pulse under your fingertips. A torrent of emotions coursing through your mind as the only person who could ever understand you better than yourself was fading inside of your arms.

The fear in your eyes as you desperately clung to him and the helpless look on your usual expressionless face being the last thing he would see of this bleak world – oh what an honour it was.

Sparing you had been worth it in the end. If it wasn’t for you, he would have never felt true happiness or fulfilment in playing his part in this grand play.  

He blinked at you several times, trying to focus his blurry eyes on your deep [e/c] ones.

“Let us meet again… in another world.” He gasped as blood gurgled into his lungs, rendering him unable to speak his mind as blood dripped down his lips. He could do nought but stare at you in admiration as the last seconds of his life ticked by.

“As friends…” you answered quietly wiping the blood off his pale thin lips with a pained smile.

And for the first and last time in his life he fell asleep on your bloodstained lap, as the sun set behind the mountains of Ala Mhigo. A smile adorning his lips before he drew his last breath; dreaming of a world where he could stand beside his Warrior of Light. 

 


	4. Aymeric de Borel - Never Waver

His heart was aching with deep woe as he watched the Warrior of Light from the corner of his eyes as she barely hung onto the words that were spoken by Alphinauds silver tongue, nodding absentmindedly as they planned their next voyage to a land far beyond the white snowy plains of Ishgard.

It had already been well over a year after the events that had transpired in the Vault...

And not once had [Name] even thought of blaming him for their loss, but the sorrow still clouding her eyes was a constant reminder for the complete and utter foolishness he had acted upon back that day, and the pain he had brought you.

Afterwards, he had cooped himself up inside of his study, only leaving to attend meetings of the utmost importance as dark thoughts twisted his mind, day after day. He should have been by your side as you grieved – but he was not as strong as Haurchefant.

He had always felt a twinge of jealousy every time the man managed to bring a smile to your beautiful lips even in the most dreadful of times while he could barely leave his position back then, coped up in his study with countless letters littering his desk that all needed his attention while he tried his best to secure a place and hearth for you and your Scions in Ishgard – you deserved at least a place to call home in the freezing cold. It was the least he could do for you in his position.

And for one fleeting moment, he felt glad that the man had disappeared from their life, but the second the thought had entered his mind he could feel bile rising in his throat at his own abhorrent thinking. It had scared him that his mind could even conjure a thought this vile while you were mourning the loss of your best friend - his friend. Heart broken into a million pieces that only you yourself were able to mend. And so, he drowned himself in work trying to rid his mind of the guilt that had been weighing heavily on his heart.

But his wounds had healed after time, the dark thoughts that had been plaguing his mind and been clawing at his heart had cleared and finally, he could give you the attention you had deserved moons ago. Now, after a peace between dragon and man was forged and the song of war had echoed nevermore, a new era dawned above Ishard, free from the corruption his father had brought upon the Ishgardian men - he felt like he could finally be a man that was worthy to stand next to the Warrior of Light.

And when Alphinaud had finished his proposal for their next course of action and left to meet with the Scions, you had kept him company while he worked his way through an enormous stack of letters, far into the late hours of the night, as you were sharing stories of your adventures with him. He was delighted to hear you talk again and he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw you smile, laughing loudly as he accidentally wrote something twice onto the parchment, engrossed in your giddy voice. It was the first genuine smile that had lit up your beautiful countenance in what felt like eternity to him.

It felt like the world had returned to normality as your small hand slowly enveloped his and he could do nought but answer with a smile on his own and stare as your fingers laced with his.

And in this very moment, he promised himself that he would stand beside you. Steadfast in his conviction and admiration to you, he made up his mind to protect that rare and carefree smile on your lips. Never again would he make the same foolish mistake -

And this time he would not waver.


	5. Asahi sas Brutus – Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly OOC I fear but I tried to write Asahi for a friend. She loves him so much.
> 
> Dedicated to Sally

You should have known better. His smile never reached his eyes.

And he had smiled the first time you had met him. Smiling widely at you and Hien at your side, Asahi sas Brutus introduced himself as a plenipotentiary ambassador of the Garlean Empire. He had come to Yanxia to strike a deal sanctioned by the Emperor Varis zos Galvus personally. As his Emperors voice, Asahi sought to strike a potential peace treaty between Doma and Garlemald Empire.

And all the while, between hours on hours of political discussions, his eyes were on _you_.

Those black eyes. They were dark and beautiful, all-consuming in their depths - they seemed to always fall back onto your own [e/c] ones and you couldn’t help your cheeks burning up in a hot red hue at his intense gaze.

His beauty could rival his own gorgeous sister. But it was not only his beauty that fascinated you – no. His incredible wit and grace - how he carried himself like he was more than a mere plenipotentiary for his Emperor. Like a man who was certain that he would gain _exactly_ what he came for.

But you couldn’t help but wonder why they seemed to be so interested in you. Was he curious? Was he searching for something?

A weakness? A flaw?

Or did he feel the same invisible red thread pulling his attention towards you every time his eyes seemed to rest on you as they did right now. Was he as tangled in it as you were?

“Then we shall have a deal.” You could barely hear Hiens words as he nodded towards Asahi. With one last jubilant smile, his eyes left yours to land on Hien as he eagerly agreed on Domas terms for the peace treaty.

* * *

 

With a fond chuckle you watched Alphinaud shuffle uncomfortably from one shoe to another as he watched the Garlean ambassador walk up to you with firm strides – he always worried too much about you. But even Alisaies eyes narrowed suspiciously as they followed the raven-haired man until he stood to a halt only a few ilms next to you.

“Do you have any business with [Name]?” Alisaie asked Asahi with a frown.

“Business? No. _Pleasure_ , my lady. I merely wished to exchange a few words with the famed slayer of gods and the champion of Eorzea, [Name]. It is _truly_ an honour finally standing in her blinding presence.” your eyes widened at Asahis unexpected flattering words as the twins stared at him with equally large eyes.

Asahi watched them, head tilting in question. “Oh? Is that so strange?”

Alisaies eyes narrowed to slits as she studied the man’s face. “Yes. Strange.”

“Indeed sister. We were once on opposing sides were we not?” crossing his arms, Alphinaud looked at you in concern.

At this Asahis eyes shot towards the twins his smile widening.

“That is indeed true. But do we now? I see no contradiction in lauding the woman who would do battle with our common enemy.” The Garlean said as if it was a matter of fact known to all of Hydaelyn.

“We should not think every imperial to be a monster– or we would be no better than them, right? He has done naught to gain our suspicion.” you said.

Silently the twins shared a look before Alphinaud and Alisaie shrugged. “I got my eyes on you _ambassador_. Do all the _launding_ you want. I do not trust you.” She said with a stern look on her face, voice cutting through palpable tension.

Alphinaus eyes widened by her discourtesy. “Alisaie!”

“Hmph!” she huffed angrily, balling her fists as she stalked towards Hien who had been talking to his advisors, not sparing the Garlean man another glance as Alphinaud hurried along to catch up to her.

And in an instant, you could feel Asahis curious eyes burning into yours again as he turned his attention back towards you and a soft laugh left his delicate lips. “Are they always this protective of their famed Warrior of Light? Surely they must know you can handle yourself.”

“They tend to worry a lot. We lost to many close to us and-” with a gulp you tried to swallow the sudden clump in your throat as you remembered a shield; broken - laying on the floor, glistening in the setting sun. “- so much… more on our travels.” You said, eyes clouding with a sudden sadness.

His smile turned into a frown as he watched your gaze fall towards his feet before his left hand softly came to lay on your shoulder in comfort. “We have all lost someone close to us. Someone who gives us a purpose in life and the will to fight on.” his hand followed your arm down to your hands, before his fingers wrapped around yours.

The clump in your throat growing bigger as you watched his pale hand wrap around your [s/c] one.

“Let us not dwell on dark thoughts, shall we? I wanted to see the land I grew up in so many years ago with my own eyes again. It has been so very long…” he said softly, his smile returning back to his lips as his eyes shone with curiosity. “Would you accompany me?”

“It would be my pleasure.” you said with a smile and a blush on your cheeks as you felt his fingers gently caress yours, nodding at him as his face seemed to brighten up at your approval.

“Exquisite! Let me prepare for the trip and I shall meet you back here in one bell!” he said, before his hand returned to his side as you watched him head back to his Garlean aircraft.

* * *

 

It had only been a few suns that [Name] had spent by his side.

Only a few suns to fall into his trap.

He had The Warrior of Light wrapped tightly around his little finger as she hungrily devoured his lips in her small warm tent she offered to share with him on their journey through Yanxia under the clear sky near the Glittering Basin.

He was sure that irritating Au Ra woman outside was aware of everything going on inside – he could imagine her disgusted sneer as he imagines her watching a Garlean ambassador taint their oh so glorious Eikon slayer.

Asahi was certain their little dalliances would not be a secret for long. He wanted to see the Lords face when the Au Ra would report back to him. The way the leader of Doma looked at their Warrior, Asahi could only describe as a lost fool in love. It was almost pitiful to watch the man pine after the oblivious [race] wrapped in Asahis slender arms as she quietly moaned his name into his mouth.

With a wicked grin he pulled away from her, wet lips tracing the Warriors jaw as she tried to stifle a moan when he bit her shoulder roughly – watching her infuriatingly beautiful face twist in pain and pleasure.

**“Mine.”**

She belonged to him. He would ruin her. Like she had ruined _him_. She would be but a mortal in his hands – the very hands that were tangling themselves into his raven hair, clinging onto him as he once again brought her over the edge. Long painted nails digging into his back and scalp as she screamed his name like a wild beast.

* * *

 

Everyone had gathered in front of the imperial aircraft to bid farewell to the Garlean envoy who was conversing with Hien your last little adventure before he would leave to finalize the peace treaty.

You had tried to make the most of your time with Asahi – you did not think that he had felt the same thing when he had first met you but sharing those last few nights together had made you hopeful.

“I wish you a safe journey.” Hien said, a smile on his face.

“This has been a most enjoyable visit. I look forward to our next meeting.” Asahi said as he smiled at Hien and Yugiri before he turned to his advisor. “Maxima, would you take the others and see that all is ready for our depature?”

The man saluted and promptly left with the other soldiers at Asahis order to prepare their aircraft.

“I simply cannot leave without first giving thanks to the Warrior of Light for accompanying me through Yanxia.”

Hiens gaze fell on you as you stood a few feet away from the gathering, watching with a blush on your cheeks as when you heard your name. Yuigiris eyes narrowed dangerously at Asahis words. His smile and full attention back on you as bid you over on the side for a private conversation.

In an instant the atmosphere shifted, as his eyes glanced at Hien and Yugiri behind him.

A disgusted sneer replaced his beautiful smile as his dark eyes found yours again with rage burning inside them. “Mark me, saviour of savages. There will be a reckoning.”

You could do nought but stare at him with wide eyes as your stomach twisted together painfully. With a sudden jolt of pain you saw imagies – of Asahi, of Zenos – his lord, his saviour. His _reason_.

Everything suddenly made sense.

But as soon as the vision appeared to you, so it was gone, and reality returned but It felt like the time between the two of you stood still. The conversations of your comrades and the gentle flow of the river drowned out by your ears, as he stepped even closer towards you. His stare felt venomous as his eyes narrowed at your lack of a proper reaction.

 “Everything you are – your power, even your face – it vexes me.”

“Asahi…” you tried.

“Go on. Lash out like the beast you are. At an emissary. And jeopardize the newfound peace between Doma and the Empire.” He said, his sneer twisting into a mad smile as he stepped dangerously close, his lips almost touching yours. “My lord was destined to lead us unto a glorious new age. Your light is nothing to his radiance.” He whispered close to your ear.

 “I will cherish this moment – lock it away within my heart – until the day we meet again.” he spat, before he quickly turned around without another glance your way and walked over to imperial aircraft in long strides.

You watched him leave you behind with self-doubt and fear in your heart.

And you should have known better. His smile never reached his eyes.


End file.
